


T for Texas, N for Nightmare

by Empty_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, Choking, F/M, Kidnapping, Nonvember, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Rainbow/pseuds/Empty_Rainbow
Summary: After going on a school trip, Rey does not know why she is the last survivor of a massacre, nor does she know why her creepy captors are keeping her alive.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	T for Texas, N for Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it’s November again, I finally managed to break my writer's block since I saw how horrible episode 9 was.  
> This is a shot that came to me after watching the 2003 remake of The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, the title is from Jimmie Rogers' song T for Texas.

"I know the women of your kind", the old woman says while moving her arm, "I don't know what my son saw in you but listen to me," she says while staring at her "if you hurt him ..."

She tries to contain a new sob when the old woman gets very close, her hard gaze terrifies her, new tears accumulate in her eyes and Rey is slightly surprised, she has cried so much that she hoped that she could no longer cry, this seems like a bad dream, a nightmare.

"Leia" the old man speaks "let the boy make his life"

The old woman glares at her for a moment before walking away, Rey clenches her fists tightly under the table, this all seems surreal, _is everyone crazy?_

If she closes her eyes she can imagine that she is still on the bus on that stupid school trip.

She doesn't know if anyone else is alive, at this point she doesn't care, she just wants to find a way to get out of there and run as far as she can.

"Wow, we have a guest"

Rey opens her eyes at the familiar voice, the sheriff is right in front of her, his hand a few inches from her face, he touches her face and watches her intensely, Rey can only look away.

"Not bad," he says as he walks away, and she sighs in relief.

Her gaze is directed to the window it has already dark, the whole day seems to pass very slowly, she feels tired as if she had not slept in days.

"Eat" The old woman says as she puts a plate in front of her.

She is not hungry, not at all hungry, but she does not want to make them angry and kill her like the others so her hand picks up the spoon with her shaking hand.

Rey gives a couple of moves to what looks like stew before taking some and putting it in her mouth, it does not taste as bad as she expected but it is still one of the worst foods she has ever had, almost as horrible as the one from the cafeteria.

The spoon returns to the bowl for another bite as she swallows, the movement stopped when she hears laughter, her eyes flick to find its source.

The sheriff and the old man look at her with a smile, Rey can see them laugh again, and she doesn't know why her fear causes them so much laughter.

"Ben, Han! Enough already! It's not funny"

"Come on Leia" says the old man "we're just …"

The door is slammed open and Rey almost screams, walking through the door frame sees what could well have come out of one of her nightmares.

He crawls across the table and the very sight terrifies her, he just stares at her, no emotion seeps into the horrible mask he wears.

"Are you going to eat?" Leia asks

Rey watches him for a moment, no sound comes out of him, and he just gives a slight shake of his head in denial.

"You should eat something" says Leia again.

His head shakes louder this time and Rey flinches at the sound coming out of him, it sounds like an animal growl.

Without warning his dirty hands grab her by the shoulders and push her towards the kitchen door, Rey shudders but doesn't resist, she knows his strength.

"Someone is excited," the sheriff says holding back a laugh as he watches her go.

"Ben" the old man says “don't bother your brother"

Rey doesn't put up much resistance as he leads her to God knows where, she doesn't try to escape his grip, she's tried before and knows it's useless.

She should just wait until everyone falls asleep to try to escape until then she shouldn't do anything stupid.

He leads her down a corridor in the old house and for a moment Rey is afraid that he will lead her to the basement, however she is relieved when he leads her up the stairs to the second floor.

The room he took her to next is just as old as the others, the poor lighting a lamp provides makes it look creepy.

The cold air that seeps in through the window makes her skin crawl, they take a couple of steps inside and Rey understands why she is still alive unlike the others.

Panic floods Rey's mind, she was ready for anything but this, it's too horrible to bear, being raped by a monster.

Panic paralyzes her for a moment, she feels her feet heavy on the floor, a strong chill ran down her spine and all she does is jump out of fear when he pushes on the bed.

When she feels a weight on her she can finally move, full of adrenaline, she tries to sit up, get up from that bed but his weight does not allow it.

This can't be happening, it's like a nightmare that gets worse by the second, she tries to shake him off, straining her legs in an attempt to get out.

"Let me go, let me go" Rey yells as her hands hit his back hard, but they don't seem to bother him.

When he lifts his face slightly, Rey sees her chance in the holes of that horrible mask.

Rey raises her hands and without thinking twice, buries her nails in the holes in the mask, buries them deep, she can feel the flesh ripping an instant before the beast screams.

She can feel his weight lift slightly but before she can get up, his hand covers her neck, choking her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Rey tries to say as the air escapes from her lungs.

Her lungs burn as she tries to breathe, her hand tries to loosen his grip on her neck but can't, her ears begin to ring.

Rey cannot breathe, her vision darkens and she feels pressure in her head as if the blood did not rise, this is how she will die, suffocated by a monster.

His grip loosens a bit and Rey can breathe again, she coughs violently as she tries to inhale, each breath burns but it doesn't matter, she sucks in as much air as she can.

She doesn't try to fight him again, the hand on her neck is threat enough, she coughs a few more times, coughs so hard that a liquid comes out of her mouth, she doesn't know if it's saliva or not.

She tries to stay still, while his dirty nails dig into the soft flesh of her thigh, it will do her no good to be dead, she needs to be alive to escape.

She spreads her legs obediently when his free hand tries to spread them and tries not to fight when she sees him pull down his pants, releasing his cock.

She can feel tears leaking from her eyes as the tip of his cock touches her, it's dry but he doesn't seem to care.

It is painful at first, her hands clasp at her sides and she clenches her teeth, it hurts and leaves a burning sensation when withdrawn.

Rey tries to focus on something else, something other than the pain of each thrust.

Her eyes go to the old wood of the ceiling for a moment, but it's not distraction enough, her eyes dart across the room.

Rey lets out a slight groan when she feels him go faster, the tears sting her eyes, but she ignores them, she has been through a lot, she can survive this too.

A movement in the corner of her eye makes her turn her head slightly to find its source, there leaning against the door frame is the sheriff standing, watching.

There is something in the way he looks at her that makes it more horrible, a grimace between amusement and something darker behind his brown eyes.

Rey closes her eyes then, not wanting to see his face anymore, nor that old room, she can feel a slight increase in his pace before finally stopping, she feels his weight lift off the bed, and she is afraid that the sheriff will take his place.

The seconds pass and nothing happens, she tentatively opens her eyes, her eyes roam the room until she finds him.

The sheriff seems to whisper something in his ear, he speaks too softly for Rey to hear, she can hear some sounds coming from the other, the sheriff only nods before giving her one last look.

He closes the door when they leave the room and Rey just sinks deeper into bed, she is tired without strength, she just wants to sleep and for this nightmare to end in the morning.


End file.
